


Acceptance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Episode: s01e11 What's My Motivation, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Eleanor realizes what she has to do





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Acceptance"

Eleanor realized what she had to do; it was a moment of clarity just like the ones she always mocked on TV. Her being here was ruining Chidi’s paradise. She was glitching Michael’s first neighborhood. She had caused dogs to be kicked into suns and people to fly into dead turkey carcasses and people to fall into sinkholes. Trying to justify herself to Michael or Shawn was just delaying the inevitable.

She didn’t belong here; so what else was new? She’d been not belonging for as long as she remembered.

The Bad Place was where she, Fake Eleanor, belonged.

And shockingly, a moment after that realization occured to Eleanor, she accepted it. She’d pack a bag and have Janet call the train, and she’d go to the Bad Place. Chidi and Michael and the others would be better off without her, and that, Eleanor realized, was enough for her now.


End file.
